1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a hardened porous dielectric layer and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices having a hardened porous dielectric layer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase in integration density of semiconductor devices, intervals between interconnections have been getting narrower. Accordingly, interconnections have been foamed of lower-resistance conductive materials, and insulating layers have been formed of dielectric materials to reduce resistance-capacitance (RC) delay.